Kinga Shinnen
by Line Legacy
Summary: Camilla quiere conocer más las costumbres de Hoshido a lado de Kaze [One-Shot][Año Nuevo]


**N.A:** Tenía muchas ganas de volver a escribir de esta pareja y que mejor que aprovechar que estamos en inicio de año. El nuevo banner de FE: Heroes me ayudo para la inspiración así como las tradiciones japonesas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes empleados así como los lugares no son de mi autoria, créditos a Inteligent Systems

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC

* * *

Kaze no pensó que volvería a Hoshido pero estaba ahí por petición de la misma princesa coronada de Nohr y a la vez su esposa, Camilla.

Ella mostraba un gran interés en las tradiciones del reino de noche blanca, se le hacían un tanto curiosas y ya no le basta con los relatos del Kaze, ella misma quería vivirlas. Había tantas y tan diversas que no sabía cual era la que quería ver, termino eligiendo la más próxima, el año nuevo.

Llegaron unos cuantos días antes de la fiesta, recibidos por la familia real, los cuales se sorprendieron un poco de no ver a los hermanos de Camilla, incluso Kaze se había sorprendido, ella era muy unida a su familia, para ella eso era lo más importante y sin embargo decidió hacer un viaje en solitario con su esposo.

–Ellos estarán bien.– Le dijo cuando él le había preguntado sobre su motivo para no invitarlos.– Tal vez ellos vengan por su cuenta, además ahora también eres parte de mi familia.– Añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

Ella realmente se mostraba emocionada con los preparativos para el año nuevo, tanto así que por un par de días estuvo buscando la vestimenta tradicional con las princesas de Hoshido, no le dijo ni una palabra a Kaze sobre como era, quería sorprenderlo.

Para él era nostálgico estar ahí, hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba una de esas celebraciones y al contraer nupcias con Camilla pensó que jamás volvería a estar en una de ellas, pensaba que tendría que acostumbrarse a la cultura de Nohr y renunciar totalmente a la suya, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero Camilla le había devuelto aquello.

–¿No pensarás ir vestido así?– Oboro lo incriminó cuando lo vio en la sala común, vestido con su traje de ninja y con todas sus armas.

–No tiene nada de malo.– Se excuso haciendo molestar a la chica de cabellos azules.

–Me esforce mucho arreglando el kimono de esa princesa para que tú vayas así.– Reclamó.– Incluso Saizo va a usar un hanaka.¿Por qué no usas uno?– Kaze puso una sonrisa algo incomoda.– No tienes uno, ¿Verdad?

–Hace mucho que no tenía que utilizar uno.– Se excuso.

La lancera tomo al ninja por el brazo y casi lo saco a rastras del palacio, por la dirección que había tomado sabía que se dirigian a su taller. Oboro comenzó a buscar entre montones de tela que tenía y prendas ya confeccionadas, midiendo algunas en el cuerpo de Kaze hasta que por fin dio con un conjunto que le quedaba.

–Se parece un poco al de tu hermano pero es lo que hay.– Se vanaglorio al ver el resultado, claramente ella tenía un gran sentido de la moda.– Ahora vete.

–Gracias.

Corrió de vuelta al palacio no podía dejar esperando a Camilla y ya casi era momento de que partieran al templo. Al llegar quedó sorprendido al verla con un kimono blanco, no era como uno normal pero se veía bien.

–¿Como se me ve?– Le preguntó mientras daba media vuelta para que él pudiera apreciarlo.– Las mujeres aquí tienen cuerpos muy delgados, no pude encontrar uno a mi medida.

La tela se le ceñía al cuerpo, dejando ver sus perfectas piernas, el obi resaltaba más el escote que tenía aquel extraño kimono así como sus voluminosos pechos, y usaba un haori que suple la falta de las mangas largas del kimono.

–Te ves hermosa.– Respondió casi por inercia, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas al decir aquello haciendo que Camilla riera ligeramente.

–¿Nos vamos?– Camilla empezó a caminar lento en lo que se le iba la embalsemado a su esposo.

Fue un recorrido algo largo para llegar al templo, había muchas gente pero a la princesa parecia no importarle, realmente estaba disfrutando aquel recorrido. Todo lo miraba maravilla y eso alegraba a Kaze, comían toda la comida que se le hacia curiosa a la princesa e incluso compró unos amuletos para sus hermanos.

Probaron su suerte con los _omikuji_ aunque naturalmente ella no entendía lo que tenían escrito, así que a Kaze le toco ser su intérprete.

– _Chūkichi._ – Leyó el hoshidiano.– Quiere decir que tendrás buena suerte.

–¿Dice algo más?– Estaba realmente curiosa.

Kaze regreso sus ojos al pequeño papel que tenía en su mano, " _shussan"_ leyo, aquello lo sorprendio, " _embarazos o nacimientos",_ ¿Los dioses le estaban diciendo que tendían un hijo pronto o se refería a sus cuñados?

–Nada importante.– Le mintió.

–¿Y qué hay del tuyo?

–¿El mio?– Tomo el suyo y lo leyo rapidamente.– Dice que tendré suerte y...– otra vez " _shussan",_ el mensaje de los dioses ya era muy claro.– Nada más.

Mientras Kaze amarraba los _omikuji_ el sonido de las campanas se escuchó en todo el lugar, el año nuevo había comenzando.

La princesa tomó el rostro de su esposo para depositarle un pequeño beso en los labios, sabía que para la cultura de Hoshido era raro ver a una pareja expresar su amor enfrente de otro, incluso Kaze no se atrevía a darle un beso en público cuando estaban en Nohr, siempre era ella la de la iniciativa. Kaze un poco a su pesar acepto el beso, se moría de la pena y sentía que todos los observaban, todavía estaba acostumbrándose a que Camilla le demostrara su amor frente a más personas.

–Ya diste el primer beso del año.– Sonrio algo divertida.– _Kinga shinnen_ Kaze.

– _Kinga shinnen_ Camilla.

* * *

Feliz Año Nuevo


End file.
